


Elf Customs and Human Nature

by orphan_theism



Category: Ascension (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, I suck at smut with these two, Idk I just suck, Post chapter 3, Wedding AU tho, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_theism/pseuds/orphan_theism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zander and Aida are planning their wedding. However the two are starting to have second thoughts about inviting his parents due to their somewhat racist nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elf Customs and Human Nature

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written an Ascension fan fiction before cause I'm useless. Also, this would be set in the (I guess hers now) castle, which would be where they have the wedding. Oh and it's only short cause I wrote it on my phone.

Aida sighed as she looked up from her wedding books "I know they're your parents, but do they really have to come?"  
She frowned at Zander's unhappy expression. To everyone else he had only a few faces but she had separated them into different sorts of faces. Right now people would say he looked grumpy but she didn't see that. It wasn't the normal 'I am going to set fire to you and your family' this face was a lot different. There was a hint of sadness - disappointment, almost as if he knew she was right. 

"I mean, I know that they're family and what not but I mean...you mother beat up a Lith servant and obviously Nina and Seena are going to be there, probably our other Lith friends...not to mention your father hates Dwarves and Sun Elves..." She paused for a moment as a thought crossed her mind. "Wait a minute...your father hates Nobles! Why were you going to invite them in the first place?" She raised her voice in question. Aida frowned when Zander smiled, she loved his smile but she felt like she could punch his cute little face sometimes.

"Aida, they don't hate Nobles they hate the Silver Order. Which I know, to you that's the same thing, and you're right, technically it is but it's not to them." His smile slowly faded as he spoke 

"But you are right. I certainly don't like my parents - I hardly tolerate them as it is. I'm sure that if I wrote them a letter and attached the invite, saying that they could come if they were okay with the fact I am marrying a beautiful Noble and that there will be Lith and Dwarves. Maybe they will come or maybe they won't. Would you be okay with that, Aida?" He asked hopefully, giving her slight puppy dog eyes but he didn't mean to look helpless.   
"Do I still have to learn how to dance? If your parents aren't coming than I don't have to look good, right?" She chuckled, knowing that his parents are extremely traditional.   
"Sadly" he got up from his spot on the bed and walked over to the girl on the floor with the stolen books "if my parents do come you need to dance." He smiled softly and knelt next to her "besides, every queen needs to know how to dance" he almost smirked.  
"I'm not a queen, not anymore, maybe for a brief second but not anymore."  
"And yet" he lifted and hand to cup her cheek and trace the scars on her face, "royal blood fell from these wounds..." She smiled softly, leaning into his hand and closing her eyes calmly. 

"How long before someone interrupts us?" She chuckled   
"We should have a few more minutes" he kissed her head "what should we do, your highness?"   
Aida rolled her eyes at the name and fell forward onto him. He caught her easily, "you need to stop eating Sky's baking, you're getting heavy"   
"But...Zander...the cookies....they're so good..." She coughed. She would always do this dying thing whenever she wanted to annoy Zander or just get attention.  
"Aida, they're for Diego not you, stealing is bad" he scolded playfully.  
"Diego can go shove those cookies right up his a-" she was cut off by the sound of the door opening. She looked up to see who it was, relieved when it was only Sky.

"I hope I'm not interrupting" she giggled "Aida, I heard that there was a cookie thief running around" she crossed her arms.  
Aida hid her face in Zander's chest "I steal fruit, books and money"  
Zander chuckled at the somewhat muffled words "Aida, I think you should admit to what you did before she starts putting potions in it. She is studying alchemy and I'm sure potions alchemy wouldn't be too hard for her." He smiled at the silver coated mess on his chest.

"Oh sweetie, I already did. I put a little bit of that pheromone stuff in it. Have fun you two" she winked and walked away.

"Aida?" He looked down at her slyly "are you feeling okay?"  
Aida moved to nuzzle his lower stomach. He instantly tensed a little bit and lightly stroked her hair "now's not the time, Aida." He bit his lip as he ran his hands down her back. "We really should focus on the planning..."   
She pulled away from his stomach and looked up at him like he was a piece of meat. She put her hands on either side of his back and leaned in so they were only inches apart.   
"See that's the problem with you Moon Elves...all work and no play..." She leaned closer so their lips were almost touching. "I can teach you how to play..." She smirked and kissed him softly. It wasn't like this was the first time they'd done this but normally she wasn't in control and he was so gentle.  
Zander kissed back just as soft "you really think you can teach me anything, your highness?" He teased, trying to get her to be aggressive. 

She took the bait and kissed him more passionately, pushing him onto his back on the hard marble floor. She moved to straddle him and started undoing his shirt as she rolled against him. She was relieved when she finally got it off, not breaking the kiss. Then like clockwork he got off his skirt and pants as she stripped her clothes off. She returned to straddling him, this time on his lower stomach, his erect member rubbing between her ass cheeks. He moaned softly at the contact, earning a smirk from Aida. She started biting on his collar bone, leaving a mark on his perfect skin. 

She licked, nibbled, and bit at his ears getting a few moans out of him. She could probably get him to cum by just doing this for a little while longer but there were better things to do. She lifted her hips and slowly slid herself onto his member. She bit her lip trying to suppress a moan, when he noticed he bucked his hips. She moaned loudly when he moved inside her, clenching her fists against his chest. She pushed up and down on his member, moaning so loudly that the whole town could probably hear. They moaned and moaned until finally they both climaxed at almost the same time. 

Once he was done she lifted off his member and lied down next to the tired Moon Elf. "So" she smiled "wedding planning..."   
He extremely lightly burnt her skin, nothing to leave a mark or hurt very much, but just enough to tell her to shut up. She chuckled and kissed his head "I get the message, I'm gonna go back to my room, alright?"   
He groaned slightly "stay here. We need to sleep...and you might run into Sky or Till....then you'll talk to them...and you shouldn't talk to them..." He was starting to drift off as he spoke.   
She smiled and laid down next to him "okay, sleepy head" she cuddled up to his chest, his arm wrapped around her protectively but lazily. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Aida slowly woke up in the morning to the smell of bacon and toast. She opened her eyes to see that Zander wasn't in bed next to her. But there was a book about different wedding customs on the table along with a plate of toast, bacon and different spreads, as well as a glass of fresh juice. She frowned when she saw her clothes weren't on the floor, he had probably put them with his dirty clothes seeing as they weren't on the floor either. She shrugged it off and ate the food, not finishing it for once, she was more focused on what she was going to wear. She walked over to his chest of clothes and started looking through them. She smiled at the array of purple skirts and black buckles. She side and stretched, deciding to look around his room some more. Nothing was abnormal, wedding invites and a letter to his parents on the table, that's funny, the edges were slightly burnt. 

_Someone doesn't like their parents...then why does he keep insisting that they come to the wedding? Maybe he's trying to get back on their good side by not pushing them away anymore..._

There was also a letter she had sent him after she had left for Victor, it just said how much she missed him and to try not to get into too much trouble without her.

  
_Wonder why this is still here, I was just telling him I was safe...it's pointless for him to keep it...wait a minute..._

She soon noticed that underneath it were all the letters that she had ever wrote to him. She couldn't help but smile at the romantic but extremely cheesy gesture. She continued looking around the room, nothing interesting until she got to the bookshelf. 

_Blah blah blah Mage stuff blah blah magic shit boring boring boring...necromancy?_

She frowned at the books and pulled them down from the book shelf. And sat on the bed, waiting for him to come back so she could throw something at his magical ass.

_Smart ass thought that putting them on the top shelf would stop me from getting them. I told him to stop learning it, why won't he listen to me?_

Aida's eyes started to fill with tears as she looked at the books. He always said that he didn't want to hurt her. He probably thought that necromancy would keep her safe.   
She got up when the door opened, smiling bitterly when Zander stood there with her clean clothes. 

"You're a piece of shit, you know that?" She grabbed the clothes from him and practically shoved the books at him.  
His face dropped as he realized why she was angry "Aida...this isn't what you think..." He looked over at her as she got dressed.  
"Then what is it? What reason could you possibly have for owning those books that isn't to do with your studies?" She practically yelled   
"I don't like throwing books away...I know it's stupid but that's why they're on the top shelf...I don't need to get them so they're out of my eye line...I don't pay attention to them...please, Aida, I would never do anything that you weren't okay with" 

She finished getting dressed and walked towards the door "if you don't like throwing them away then burn them. Seems like that's all your magic's good for anyway." She snarled as she left the room. Walking quickly to her own. Sky smiled when she saw her, desperate to ask her about it but her smile faded as she saw her face. "Aida! What happened!?" She looked at Zander's room "son of a..." 

Aida got to her room and sat on the cold marble floor with her back against the door. Maybe she wouldn't have been so angry if this was the first time it had happened. It seemed that she was confiscating books faster than he was reading them. She sat there for awhile just in silence, no tears, no screaming. Just silence. She sighed and got up, she looked at herself in her mirror, it was times like these when she hated her green eyes. The things that made her human. The things that made her feel pain.

She swallowed and fixed herself up a little bit before walking to Zander's room. She clicked her knuckles nervously, thinking about what to say to him. She slowly raised her hand and knocked in the door. She frowned when there was no answer and let herself in. She looked around the room for any sign of the Moon Elf. She noticed that the plate and glass were gone, the bed made but the books were also gone. Part of her was happy that they were gone but she hated that he did it because of what she said. She left the room and walked downstairs, relieved when she saw Jace there. 

"Jace! Hey...have you seen Zander...? He's not in his room and I really need to talk to him..." She looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact with him.   
"Sorry, Gorgeous, Skirts left a little while ago but I don't know where he went...maybe check the library in town?  He didn't look like he was leaving for good. Had a few books with him but nothing else" he shrugged  
"Thanks, Jace" she forced a smile  
"Trouble in paradise?" He joked lightly  
"No we just need to talk about somethings" she smiled softly "see you later, Jace"  
"Good luck, Gorgeous"  

Aida walked quickly to the library and looked around for any sign of him.  
"Can I help you, miss?" The Sun Elf librarian smiled politely   
"Um...I'm looking for a Moon Elf...long black hair, light purple skin, kinda has a face that looks like he ate too much...did he come in here?" She asked as she looked around.   
"Oh the _necromancer_...he was looking around the magic section but I guess because we don't have any books for...his kind...he left. Why is a lovely girl like you worried about him? He's probably an Eagle..." she sneered   
"First of all, he's not a necromancer he's a Mage who took a wrong turn. Secondly, he's my fiancé so you better treat him better than the way you talk about him. Thirdly, he left the Eagles a long time ago because they were working with necromancy. And finally, thanks for your help" She sighed and left 

__Necromancy...he's probably trying to get rid of the_ _ _books...maybe an alchemy shop...? They like magic right...?_

Aida made her way over to the alchemy shop and sighed when he wasn't there.   
"Aida! What brings you here?" The shop keeper smiled  
"I didn't know we were on first name basis...I'm looking for a Moon Elf, thought he might've sold some necromancy books to you?" She smiled hopefully   
"Ah yes, Zander, nice guy, doesn't look like the type of guy to study necromancy...did you want the books?"   
"No...gods no...do you know where he went?" She sighed   
"Sorry, I can't help you there..."    
"Thanks anyway" she smiled happily and walked back to the castle.

When she got back she ignored Sky's remarks about beating Zander shitless for hurting her best friend. She walked to her room, of course Zander would be in his room if he got back but she wasn't ready to see him. She just wanted to know that he was safe, that he hadn't run off for good. She sighed at the wedding dress on her bed. It was long with a white bit of fabric down the middle and two black bits on the sides. The body piece was cut on a slant so the right side would show part of her waist, it was striped in black and gold matching up with the skirt. It was strapless and low cut, showing off the markings on her chest, the body piece however covered up the cut on her stomach from the incident with Kael. 

_Hold on, last time I was in here this was hanging up..._

She walked over to the dress, feeling sad and yet happy about what she saw. Sitting at the top of the dress was a light purple necklace. She wasn't an expert in jewels but it looked like it was some kind of crystal. She picked the necklace up and walked over to the mirror, she carefully put it on and fixed her hair back on he shoulders. She turned to face the door as it opened, looking back at the mirror as she saw Zander standing there "I like the necklace...thanks for getting rid of the books" she looked down at her feet.

"No problem..." he walked over to her "it's from Ildis, I used the money from the books to buy it at the market place" he wrapped his arms around her waist "I'm sorry, I should've gotten rid of them ages ago...I know how you feel about necromancy and I-"  
"Don't apologize" she interrupted him  
"Why? I should apologize...I did something wrong...I should be sorry shouldn't I?" he looked at he with confusion   
"I shouldn't have freaked out about some books, I know that you would never study necromancy, mainly cause me and Till would cut your legs off and feed them too you. But I'm sure you actually do think it's wrong" she smiled softly at him in the mirror. "I'm sorry for the magic remark, I'm kinda an asshole sometimes, but you've probably noticed that already"   
He kissed her cheek "you're not an asshole, you're just..."  
"I'm just?" she raised an eyebrow "choose your words carefully, Mage." She turned in his arms to face him  
"You're just...human...you make mistakes and so do I. Also, after everything that's happened to you, after everything that's happened to us. I can't blame you for getting angry, you were probably just letting out your built up aggression." He smiled softly "and as your future husband, I will be here for you if you ever need someone to punch in the face."   
"Nah, that would mean that I'd have to stop getting into fights with strangers...besides, you're face is way too cute to ruin" she kissed him softly 

He kissed her back with a light smile tugging at his lips. He broke the kiss after a second or two and put one hand gently on her waist and the other linked into her hand. He raised their arms so they were in the right place.   
"Take a step back, we're dancing, not making love" he smirked teasingly   
"I would much rather be making love" she rolled her eyes "shouldn't I be learning to do this in heels?"   
"Not until you can learn to not step on my feet. Just relax and follow my lead, look at my feet if you have to, I'm sure you'll do fine" he smiled reassuringly.

 She nodded and they slowly danced. It couldn't have been real. Nothing this perfect ever was real. He was humming some classical music as he effortlessly moved and twirled with her. She was focusing more on not steeping on his feet but after a little while she got the pattern down and focused more on the man with her. The man who she'd be spending the rest of her life with. She slowly looked up at him, she always got butterflies in her stomach when he was like this. So seamlessly perfect and graceful, that was the perks of being with an Elf Mage; he had the moonlight perfect beauty of an Elf and the emotions of a Mage. He was so perfect that she almost forgot to breathe when she saw him in the morning. He was the reason she had stayed strong after all that she had been through. Just knowing that Zander was always going to be there for her when she came back. That's what made her keep fighting. 

 Before she could react Zander had picked her up over his shoulder and was carrying her out of the room. He smiled at Sky and Tillie "good evening ladies" he nodded his head politely. Aida huffed as the two giggled and whispered to each other.  
"Zandeeer~!" She whined, hitting him on the back  
"Yes, Aida?" He hummed triumphantly, not phased by the hitting.   
"Put me down~!" She whined again.  
To her surprise he put her down in the main hall "better?" He smiled and held her hand happily. 

In the hall there where chefs and cooks going over dishes "sadly the tasting is the most boring part of the wedding planning. I doubt you want to take part in any of it...if you want I can get Sky and Diego to help me-" he teased, not being able to finish due to Aida already looking around at the food.  
"Just don't steal any potatoes, okay?" He chuckled as the thief waved a hand in dismissal

 

**Author's Note:**

> The dress design along with the necklace http://gracienoo.deviantart.com/art/Wedding-490901493


End file.
